Tears and angels
by Amadi-chan
Summary: Yasu's encounters a creature in simulate situation like herself. She reflects her life as a servant... Her dreams, wishes... and reality. Title unrelated, couldn't think of anything better now.


_Ahh... something I just did._

_I saw some FanFics portraying Yasu, and I wanted to give it a try... ^_^_

* * *

><p><em>So beautiful<em>….

_Yet, so sad_….

Yasu, lowly servant to wealthy Ushiromiya family, slowly thought to herself, as she meekly looked into the cage. Poor girl was always small in built, so she had to tip toe, just so she could get a good view on the small creature, whose cage was placed way to highly. The creature blinked back at her, obviously not used to so much attention, or having any company at all….

_You must be lonely_…. _Aren't you. _

A small canary bird blinked again, almost as she was confirming young servant's thoughts. Yasu's eyes widened, as she studied small bird.

That small bird arrived a couple of weeks ago. It was a gift from Master Krauss to his wife, mistress Natsuhi. Something along the lines about their anniversary, which Yasu wasn't sure to understand quite well. She never got the chance to study small thing, even if it slightly poked her curiosity. Actually, she just saw it once, when Mr. Krauss came back home one day, smiling brightly, hugging his wife, and handing her the bird, as if it was some kind of item, and not the living creature.

_You're so cute_….

Then the thing was led to their bedroom…. Yasu haven't seen it since then. The opportunity to clean her mistress's room was rarely given to her, hence her clumsy nature, everyone almost expected for her to mess something up. Servants that were older were usually considered far more trustable. And Yasu…. She was only…. She was only fourteen year old orphan girl…. Denied the right to ever have a family, or to even leave this island. Just like this bird was denied the right to ever leave this cage.

_Is that cage too small? __You look sad_.

The bird slowly opened its beak…. allowing a gentle melody to leave. While it was impossible for human and animals to really understand each other…. It did seem like it was trying to interact with this stranger. Yasu opened her mouth in amazement. The melody was beautiful, gentle…. like a lullaby.

The one that her mistress would sing to her daughter every night. Sometimes, if Yasu was still doing the work during nighttime, she could clearly hear it. At first, it would make her happy, but then…. It would fade away. Making her a bit, if not jealous, maybe somewhat sad…. Maybe it made her remember…. Something distant, warm…. Someone holding her tightly. A memory, or maybe just a dream.

_Ah~ Your voice is beautiful. I like you~_

At this point, Yasu only wished to bring this bird down in her own room, just so she could listen to this bird every night before going to sleep. Maybe she could also read it mystery novels in return…. Maybe share her lunch with it.

However…. A painful realization of passing time hit her. She was blankly staring at the bird fifteen mibutes now, they would surely be angry, scold her, maybe even punish her. And even with this knowledge, she just couldn't leave the bird…. Maybe if she asked nicely, Lady Natsuhi would let her clean her room more often. Not very likely, but-

_Hey, what are you looking at~?_

She fixed her own gaze towards the window…. It was where the small bird was looking. Did it want to go outside? Why? Did it felt lonely and sad here…. Like she did.

She sighed…. She would like to go too.

But the bird couldn't leave…. She heard other servants talking. They said it was expensive, some even said it was one of a kind. Yasu didn't know, but she found the bird cute. It was small, with brown feathers and dark beak, and beautiful black eyes. It's voice was amazing too, so it must've been expensive.

_You want to go away, don't you?_

It only tweeted back. She understood it's wish to leave. Its cage was so small…. Even if it was beautiful, poor creature probably wanted to fly. To meet with its friends, maybe. However, she would run into a great scolding if she was to let it go. But…. but maybe….

Maybe this bird could help her too…. To remind someone of his promise. If he came back…. It would be different. He would yell and tell them not to touch her. He would hold her hand and tell them he would make her his wife, no matter what they had to say about it. And he would ask them…. How will they treat her when she becomes Ushiromiya as well, no lover in rank then any of them. He would….

Would he?

…._I'll help you go_…. _But will you do something for me to? Please?_

She somehow proceeded to take a cage in her hands. She looked like she was controlled by something…. Her blond bangs covering her eyes. Her mouth half opened.

_Tell him to come for me_…. _Quickly._

_It hurts to stay here_…. _Please?_

She opened the window…. Before opening the small door on the cage.

_Don't forget our promise, tell him to come back_…. _Please?_

The bird blinked in confusion, turning its small neck, looking at Yasu. Then, it once again fixated his eyes on the horizon…. Before spreading its wings, and flying away.

_Fly away~_

"Oh my~"

She heard a teasing, cruel voice behind her. It was one of the older servants, they always teased her. Sometimes, it would get cruel. She would probably tell on her to Natsuhi. But it didn't matter…. He…. Will soon come back.

_Come back_…. _For me_.

_My love~_


End file.
